


[盾冬]Cause and Effect 因果效應

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>穿越梗,短小輕薄沒要虐,每次發文都是英文狗的煉獄</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

　　在一陣輕快的細碎腳步聲走向他所在的位置時，他反射性地睜開眼睛、翻身下床尋找遮蔽物。接著他就看見三秒前起身跳開的那一處放了一張狹窄的小床，只有一般單人床的三分之二長度，花色古拙的拼布毯子皺成一團，還有一個僅有他手臂一半長的小枕頭，怎麼看，一個成年男人都得縮起身軀才能勉強睡下，否則就得讓小腿部份掛在床外了。

　　他不知道自己為什麼會在這張看似陌生卻又莫名眼熟的小床上清醒過來，但是他的背不痛，腿也不痠，誠實來說，他睡得很好。這很好，有利於他的身體反應控制，至少他不是在連基本隱私都不存在的冷凍艙睜開眼睛，也不是在某個瘋狂科學家的手術檯上因為疼痛而清醒。

　　雖然史帝夫一再向他保證，這種事永遠永遠不會再發生在他身上。但他不是甫上戰場的傻小子，許多事是人力無法操控，哪怕史帝夫是秉持正義與自由的美國隊長，也不能將每一次不幸事件的開端扼殺在搖籃中。

　　此刻他十分慶幸突然被丟到這個陌生場所的人是他，並非史帝夫。他強壯冷靜，而且顯然地，身為前邪惡組織的最強士兵，完全有自保能力，他甚至比史帝夫更拿手潛藏偷襲的把戲。這不是在說他不信任史帝夫能照顧好自己，就只是，一種出於本能般地保護慾，他更希望史帝夫待在安全溫暖的地方，不是一覺醒來莫名地被甩到一個看似平凡舒適、足以令人鬆懈戒心的小房間──這裡居然有一扇對外窗，而且沒有上鐵條──而摸不清背後隱藏了什麼邪惡目的。

　　他仔細環顧四周，不屬於成人的小型書桌，看上去有些年份的雕花四層衣櫃──過小，無法躲藏──牆面上的球星海報以及書架上與傳記書籍並列的漫畫冊子，無論怎麼看，他都找不出一處足以掩護一個成年男人躲藏的位置。

　　更不要提那張小床底下，或許一個孩子還能躲進去，但是他，姑且不計算他真正的生理年齡，好說歹說，他也是一個成年男人，光是胸膛的厚度就能把那張小床撐起一塊突起。

　　腳步聲越來越近，中間還夾雜了年輕女人高亢的叫喊聲，他隱約聽見女人喊著：「貝卡，不能拿那個！」然後是孩子們的戲鬧聲。

　　他突然意識到，這道聲音很耳熟，他瞪大眼睛衝到小書桌旁，找到記憶中存在於桌面上的刮痕，那是他九歲時用小刀隨手刻出的一個名字。他不由自主伸手想要推開窗戶確認外頭的景色，隨即驚恐地發現自己有一隻完好的左手，由上臂到指尖，和他同時舉起比對的右手一樣完美無缺。只不過長度不對，他看了看自己的雙手，又低下頭看著自己被睡褲褲管蓋住、屬於孩子的小腳指。

　　這是他的房間。他簡直不能相信，用視線將房間內的陳列擺設一一掃過。這是他少年時代，還沒抽高長大前的睡床。一直到他十四歲開始進入青春期後，他的這張小床才賣到二手店，父親用那筆錢再補貼一點金額為他換了一張大一點的單人床。床上那條祖母為他手作的拼布毯子則是在蕾貝卡──他最小的妹妹，他由冬兵的身份清醒過來的多年前早已過逝──五歲那年，偷偷摸摸拿去給一窩不能帶回家的小狗當被子了。

　　究竟是怎麼一回事？他完全理不出頭緒。

　　手心攥緊了帶著熟悉香味的毯子，一時間，他居然不知道該怎麼辦才好。

　　他知道自己得躲藏起來，他無法分辨這是真實還是幻覺，又或者是敵人不知道用什麼方法營造出來，欺瞞他的假象。安全起見，他必須馬上離開這個地方。如果他的記憶沒有出錯，這個房間對外的那扇窗戶，銜接了一棵大樹伸展而來的枝幹，他不止一次在母親的禁足令下，爬上樹梢，蹦跳著腳步奔跑在陽光下去找他的朋友。

　　那已經是很久很久以前，幾乎模糊到他從來不知道自己還記得的回憶。

　　就像他也不知道，在經過那麼多年、那麼多事之後──他依然記得母親呼喚他時，尾音微微上揚、彷彿每一次呼喚都令她由衷感到喜悅的語調。

　　「詹姆斯～」他的房門沒有鎖，優雅美麗的女人推開門，面帶驚訝卻不減溫柔地笑著說：「哇噢，我沒想到你居然沒有賴床。這樣很好，你已經十三歲了，也該學會自己起床。」女人帶著苿莉香味的淡雅氣息輕飄飄地散佈在這個小房間裡。

　　他怔怔望著女人裁剪合宜的鵝黃色燈籠袖襯衫，高高束住腰部的碎花及膝裙，眼前的一切熟悉又溫暖到令他感到痛苦。

　　女人梳理整齊的褐髮在肩上打著漂亮的捲曲弧度，她注意到他不發一語，緊咬下唇沉默不語的緊張神情，略帶擔心的棕色眼睛注視著他，白晳纖細的手指自然而然地撫摸他的臉頰。

　　「詹姆斯？你不舒服嗎？」門外仍舊有孩子的打鬧聲，一道沉穩的男聲適時制止那些吵雜聲，女人扭頭看了看門口，又轉回來彎下腰用額頭輕觸他的前額。「沒有發燒，或許你快要感冒了？你比平時沉默太多了。」女人愛憐地在他頰邊留下一個柔軟甜蜜的吻，「你想在家裡休息嗎？如果只有一天，你爸爸會同意的。」

　　她就像他久遠記憶中的母親一樣溫柔，永遠帶著芳香與對家人無止盡的關愛。

　　他無法控制自己顫抖的雙手環繞住女人的細白頸部，將臉孔深深埋進那個溫暖的頸窩。他以為自己永遠想不起來這是什麼樣的感覺，畢竟他已經不是十六七歲的少年，也不再是他的家人所熟悉的那個人──

　　「媽……」他輕聲喊著，遺忘已久的熱度沾染上眼角卻流不出淚，他努力不讓喉嚨中的硬塊哽噎住聲音，「我，我很好。」

　　「你確定嗎？」女人輕輕拍著他的背，好像他只有五歲那樣安撫著他，「你是長大了，也還沒有大到生病也得勉強自己的年紀。」

　　「我很好。」他放開雙手，後退一步，看著晨光中的女性如同他記憶深處中那樣明媚動人。「我只是，剛起床，沒那麼清醒。」

　　他努力牽動臉部肌肉，事實上，他連露出笑容的方法都不怎麼記得，史帝夫從來不介意，但是他希望能為他的母親──哪怕是幻象──做到這一點小事。

　　「好吧，早餐已經準備好了。」她扯了扯他的睡衣，「你也得準備好。」

　　「我會的。」他盡量扯出一個類似笑容的表情。

　　母親點了點他的鼻尖，咕噥著一句：「怪小子。」踏著一樣輕快的腳步翩翩而去。

　　直到房門關上的那一刻，他才有辦法將一直哽在喉嚨裡的苦澀感吞嚥入腹。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

　　他的名字是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，史帝夫喊他巴奇，其他人叫他巴恩斯，至於他的第一個名字，早在五十年代開始就流於美國隊長傳記裡的一個名詞，或是評論咆哮突擊隊的書籍中的一道影子。他的生理年齡九十八歲，雖然外觀體能都維持在二十開外──鏡中的棕髮男孩皺了皺眉，還帶著嬰兒肥的腮幫子活像一記重拳打在他臉上。好吧，比起生理徵狀變成九十八歲，不得不說，變成十三歲的男孩是一個尚可接受的範圍，至少能跑能跳，而且不容易因為隨便跌一跤就折斷骨頭。

　　總而言之，雖然鏡子裡反映出來那個在鼻尖與顴骨上散佈著雀斑的捲髮男孩看上去連一隻貓都殺不死，但是他的的確確是巴奇‧巴恩斯。十三歲那個，沒有經歷過戰爭與苦難的折磨，也沒有被血腥與罪孽沾滿雙手的巴奇‧巴恩斯。但是這個巴奇也確實保留了那些此時尚未發生卻如同夢魘糾纏他後半輩子的悲慘記憶。

　　他不知道自己為什麼回到十三歲，更不知道為什麼他的記憶還在，但是他知道自己得想辦法回去；這不是他的時代，這副身軀屬於一個不解世事、仍舊能夠行走在陽光下坦然無懼的少年，不應該被他這樣的人佔據奪走珍貴的時光。

　　可是他連自己怎麼突然出現在三十年代都摸不著頭緒，他皺著臉，看著鏡中的男孩也苦大仇深般把小臉皺著一團，他歪著嘴角，男孩也撇了撇粉嫩漂亮的嘴唇。男孩稚氣未脫的臉孔掛著一副小大人的嚴肅表情，看起來格外逗趣可愛。就算他對小孩一點喜愛也沒有，仍舊無法否認鏡中的男孩比起同齡男孩、甚至是女孩精緻漂亮許多。

　　史帝夫從小在這個活潑愛笑又討人喜歡的巴奇‧巴恩斯身邊長大，他不意外史帝夫會愛上這個人。

　　是的，他一直都知道史帝夫愛著巴奇‧巴恩斯，打自他恢復關於橋上那個男人就是史帝夫‧羅傑斯的記憶，並且擅自逃離九頭蛇的掌控加入神盾局那一天開始，史帝夫從來沒有隱藏對他超乎常人的關切與好感。

　　甚至在東尼‧史塔克調侃史帝夫說：「你知道，現代社會並不排斥同志，你們大可結婚。」時，史帝夫挺起胸膛回道：「很感激你的包容，但我想我不是同志，我並不是喜歡男人，我只喜歡巴奇，如果他同意，我確實想和他結婚。」彷彿當時坐在史帝夫身邊被這番話嚇得不輕──他只是沒有表現出來──的人不是巴奇一樣，史帝夫語氣不帶任何遲疑，好像他想了說了一輩子那樣自然坦率。

　　惹得史塔克瞪大眼睛，好一會兒才回過神吶吶說著：「賈維斯，告訴我你絕對有錄下這段話。」極其不幸地，那位機械管家一向很稱職，從那天開始，這段影像檔時不時成為史塔克拿來逗樂其他復仇者的材料。而史帝夫何時會向他求婚或是什麼時間會步入禮堂，都是那些在戰場上無比出色、下了戰場無比幼稚的復仇者們的打賭談資。

　　史帝夫喜歡巴奇，他深刻體認到這件事並不困難。史帝夫看向他的眼神永遠那麼柔軟又溫暖，史帝夫每一次用手指觸碰他的感覺都像想緊緊抓住卻又怕捏碎他一樣小心翼翼。

　　他喜歡史帝夫，從他記起史帝夫而走進神盾局被一干虎視眈眈、隨時想在他身上鑿開幾個大洞的特務包圍時，史帝夫走出人群抓住他的手臂堅定地說著：「我相信他。」的那一刻起，他就喜歡這個人。不因為史帝夫是閃閃發亮的美國隊長或是他早已沒有印象的青梅竹馬，而是因為史帝夫不顧一切站在他的身邊，那份信賴像一隻無形的手，緊緊抓住他以為早已停止跳動的心臟。

　　就算事後他才明白史帝夫無條件的信任不是出自他本身，他也不知道要怎麼把那種說無法言語的情感割除毁壞。

　　他從來沒有想過能和史帝夫建立新的關係，縱使他知道史帝夫唯一想要的東西只有他能給予，但他就是不能；因為他不是那個棕髮男人，至少，他明白自己不是史帝夫當初愛上並且從未停止這份愛意的巴奇‧巴恩斯。

　　所以，他不能容許自己僅僅因為是巴奇‧巴恩斯的身分，而擅自取代史帝夫心中最美好無瑕的那個存在。

　　這不是在說他一點也不覺得難過。

　　因為巴奇‧巴恩斯是他，因此他必須推開史帝夫；也因為他是巴奇‧巴恩斯，他每一次的推拒都是在傷害史帝夫。

　　這是一個死循環，他沒有能力解開。

　　如果可以，他願意支付所有一切，把原本的巴奇‧巴恩斯換回來，那才是真正能令史帝夫快樂幸福的男人。但是他無能為力，就像此刻他不知道該怎麼做才能把原本的男孩找回來一樣茫然。

　　「詹姆斯～你快遲到了。」母親柔軟的呼喊聲透過盥洗室的木門傳來。

　　鏡子裡的男孩又皺起眉頭。他得去上學……上帝啊，他不是笨蛋，他可以徒手拆炸彈、對槍枝武器的使用方式也有一定程度的理解操作能力，不過他十分懷疑自己能否記起一個十三歲男孩該學習的課業內容。畢竟這些事距離他本來的生活太過久遠，更不要說，他能否在有限的記憶中挖掘出與一般人正常應對的方式。

　　而且，最重要的一點──他根本不記得上學的路線了。要不是因為他看見自己其中一個弟弟──謝天謝地，他一眼就認出那是比較大的那個弟弟，雖然在他看見他之前，他幾乎不記得自己兄弟的長相──走出盥洗室，他連這個地方都找不到。

　　「詹姆斯？」母親輕輕敲門，「你得快點，史帝夫等不到你會心急的。」

　　這個充滿魔力的名字在瞬間動搖了他的靈魂。

　　十二歲的史帝夫‧羅傑斯，他記得那個乾瘦倔強且體弱多病的小個子，一到冬天就咳得連呼吸都喘不上，一到夏天又虛弱得哪裡都去不了；他得看好他、照顧他，哪怕他只有十三歲，史帝夫‧羅傑斯永遠是他的優先項目。

　　他無暇去想之後的日子該如何繼續下去，在母親溫柔的注視下，他踏出家門──隨即他一臉苦惱地回到母親跟前，裝作不在意母親好奇打量他的神色，悶悶不樂地開口問道：「……史帝夫的家，怎麼走？」

　　「哇噢。」母親就算驚訝的神情也優雅美麗得令人害羞，如果他還懂得什麼是害臊，他絕對沒有勇氣在此刻直視母親帶笑的眼神。可是事關史帝夫，所以他眨著眼睛再認真不過地凝視母親的眼睛，「這不是一個高明的玩笑話，離你平時那些拿來逗人開心的內容相差太遠。但我很樂意告訴你，你最好的朋友家在什麼地方。」

　　母親吻了吻他的額頭，詳細地指出史帝夫家的位置與行走路線。看著他嚴肅得像一個士兵執行任務那樣點頭確認自己該如何抵達時，母親再也掩不住笑意；她體貼地走進屋內，將實在讓他愉快不起來──那完全不是真的，她嘴角揚起的弧度總是令人愉悅──的笑聲掩在門後。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

　　「早安，巴奇。」打開門的金髮女性親切地向他微笑，雖然一絲抹不去的疲倦刻劃在她美麗的臉上，但是她仍不吝於展露笑容。「史帝夫已經準備好了，你稍待片刻。」

　　他看著女人轉向屋內纖細瘦弱的背影，心中默默複頌她的名字。

　　莎拉──莎拉‧羅傑斯，他十五歲前的初戀情人，溫柔美麗又堅毅的女性，她完美得令人無法忽視。不得不說，他偏愛淺色頭髮與湛藍色眼睛有一部份是因為她。但那不代表他愛史帝夫是因為那頭金髮與那對漂亮的藍色眼珠。比起莎拉，史帝夫無論樣貌脾氣，更像那個在戰場上勇敢犠牲的嚴肅男人。雖然他只看過一次喬瑟夫‧羅傑斯的相片，除去髮色眼睛，史帝夫完全就是小一號的喬瑟夫‧羅傑斯，莎拉曾經帶著懷念的微笑說他們就連頑固的地方都一模一樣。

　　這真的很奇妙。他不動聲色地打量羅傑斯家的擺設。曾經，這些旁枝末節於他彷彿毫無關聯，他知道史帝夫的母親是他的初戀情人，知道他兒時常與史帝夫拖下沙發墊躺在上頭玩，也知道史帝夫常年為疾病所苦。但知道僅是知道，那些刊載在記錄上的過往與他腦中所知完全契合，卻從來沒有為他帶來任何感觸。而今，望著莎拉強打起笑容的招呼笑語，望著陳舊卻整潔的傢俱，一種無法形容的懷念與衝動趨使他向前踏出一步，伸出手指一一撫過他年少時代所能隨意觸及的一切。

　　他以為他永遠不會記起這些感覺，他記得史帝夫，因為史帝夫就在他身邊、就在他眼前。

　　史帝夫高大強壯，彷彿永遠不會疲倦的巨人，堅定地用臂膀為他重新面對世界與責任打開一扇門，就像他記憶中那個在戰場上衝鋒陷陣也不畏懼的金髮男人。所以他和史帝夫待在一起的時間越長、記起關於史帝夫的事就越多。間接地，他也會想起史帝夫提過的往事，他的妹妹總像一條小尾巴跟著他，他的兩個弟弟尊敬仰幕他，而他是最令父母感到驕傲的孩子。

　　這些事就像一份筆記，像貼在他身上的標籤，屬於每一個人認識聽說過的巴奇‧巴恩斯，但不是他。

　　他是一個拙劣可悲的模仿者，套上巴奇‧巴恩斯的外皮，卻找不回巴奇‧巴恩斯的靈魂。

　　如果──如果不是在他第一眼看見母親時，擅自充臆胸膛的溫暖；如果不是試探地勾住妹妹抓握他指尖的柔軟小手；如果不是父親寬厚的手掌輕輕撫過他的背脊，以及兩個淘氣卻活潑的弟弟爭先恐後地在他面前討論鄰人間的趣事。他永遠不會回憶起這些家人、這些曾經在每個早晨醒來都能看見的光景，出乎意料卻強而有力地觸動他的心。

　　他想不起來，只因為他無法像觸碰史帝夫那樣去觸碰這些構成巴奇‧巴恩斯靈魂的每一個重要部份。

　　這些無止盡為他付出親情與愛意的家人，無法如同史帝夫創造出跨越時間洪流的奇蹟，將他的每一個碎片完整無缺地帶回他的靈魂。他是如此殘缺，殘缺到連對這些人的情感都找不回來；殘缺到縱使每一個場景與每一次對談都令他觸及記憶之門後方的一線曙光，他仍舊抓不住。

　　而今，他終於記起自己曾經多麼愛那些家人，記起莎拉每一次微笑時帶給他的悸動，記起史帝夫那張小臉上、大得不合比例卻倔強地探索理想的湛藍雙眼，他全部想起來了。

　　但是免不了在第一眼看見現在的史帝夫是如此瘦小虛弱時，用力嚥了一口唾沫。

　　你比我記得的還要瘦小。他忍了忍，沒將這句話脫口而出。

　　「早安，巴奇。」史帝夫瘦得像隻沒斷奶的小奶貓，不忍說，就連那聲招呼，都像一團軟綿綿、輕飄飄的虛弱呻吟。

　　「早。」秉持著少說少錯，他拉出一步之隔，不敢過份親熱。

　　他知道巴奇會在每天見面時用一種不輕不重的力道勾住史帝夫細瘦──或說脆弱──的肩膀，親親熱熱地拉著史帝夫一起走。史帝夫由一開始的不安躁動，到後來的無可奈何，史帝夫總是寬容地笑一笑，就隨便巴奇將熱騰騰的呼吸撒落在他蒼白的頸項間。

　　史帝夫奇怪地看他一眼，女孩般的大眼睛，漂亮又迷人，如果不是那張小臉幾乎沒有血色而且過於乾瘦，史帝夫的少年時代或許──只是或許──不會那麼缺乏女孩青睞。現在那對大眼睛直勾勾地望著他的臉，然後皺了皺眉頭，口吻帶著些許疑惑輕道：「巴奇？你……還好嗎？」

　　「我很好，」他心中警鈴大響，想方設法扯出一個不知道看起來像什麼樣子的笑容，按壓住緊張的情緒，他有些笨拙地說道：「怎麼了，我，我今天看起來──哪裡不一樣？」冷靜，巴奇只有十三歲，還不必像隻花枝招展的孔雀一樣──是的，他就是覺得當年的巴奇‧巴恩斯風騷得嚇人──引人注意。

　　史帝夫眨眨眼，視線滑過他的眼睛鼻尖，最後又從下顎移回雙眼。

　　「你太安靜了。」金髮瘦小子自然而然伸出手捏了捏他的手心，「今天蕾貝卡沒有弄髒你的襪子？兩個弟弟沒有在餐桌吵起來？平時你可沒少抱怨。」

　　他暗自鬆一口氣，如果是這些瑣事，他尚可應付。

　　只要他把小女孩弄亂他的書包、抽出手帕拿來沾著牛奶玩，還有兩個男孩打得不可開交、直到父親一聲令下才打住的傻事說出來，史帝夫就不會再有疑心。

　　「當然有，我只是，怕你，聽膩了。」一段話他說的支支唔唔，他也不知道怎麼一回事，那些場景明明暖烘烘地托住他的心，但他就是無法真誠坦率地表達出來。彷彿那些美好的景色是壁爐中的火焰，熾熱又溫暖，可是一旦伸手去觸碰，就會被那份不屬於自己的痴心妄想灼傷。

　　「你知道不會，永遠不會。」史帝夫拉著他的手臂，朝門內輕聲回應莎拉告訴他們快遲到的提醒，「我喜歡你的家人，也喜歡聽你說那些傻氣的話。」

　　他知道自己必須在這個時候沒好氣地反駁一句：「你才是淨說傻話的那個。」

　　可是他說不出口，他知道並不代表他能做到。

　　史帝夫似乎對他的沉默不以為意，帶著微笑與他並肩走在一起，他不得不拉緊史帝夫的手臂，史帝夫嬌小瘦弱得讓他擔心被秋天的涼風一吹就飛走了。

　　他記得他想保護史帝夫的心情，一直都想。

　　無論史帝夫幾歲，也無關史帝夫是強壯或虛弱。

　　只是因為他喜歡史帝夫，在十三歲的巴奇‧巴恩斯心中，史帝夫的勇敢與聰明、成熟又體貼的善解人意，完全不會因為史帝夫不利的外在條件而減少一分一毫。那些看不見這些優點、成天欺負嘲笑史帝夫的傻子，遠遠不及史帝夫的一根手指。

　　所以他喜歡史帝夫，所以他一直很高興自己是史帝夫最好的朋友。

　　以前的巴奇‧巴恩斯，從來也沒有像他那樣，對自己的摯友抱持任何不適當的念頭。

　　所以他永遠不會是史帝夫愛上的巴奇‧巴恩斯，他知道他不是。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

　　當第一拳砸中那個小胖子的鼻樑時，他就察覺不對勁。

　　力道太輕，出拳太慢，就連目測距離都相差半吋──因為手臂比他認知中來得短。挨了他一拳之後，褐髮小胖子僅是掩住腫脹的鼻子呼哧呼哧地鬼吼鬼叫。要是換作他原來的體格與速度，那個愚蠢的豬鼻子就算不被他打斷也得歪一邊。

　　「巴恩斯家的小子，你想做什麼？」一臉驕縱、肥肉隨著呼吸直抖的小胖子揮舞肥壯的手臂向他示威。

　　冷哼一聲，他瞥向身邊正在擦拭嘴角一道破口的史帝夫。除了那個傷口，史帝夫本來乾淨的臉孔、手肘與膝蓋都有幾處髒污，那是因為史帝夫不得不在這個死胖子故意推倒他之後，掙扎著從泥地上爬起來。

　　他動了動手指，緊握成拳，擺出面對企圖佔領地球的外星人時的戰鬥姿勢，彷彿那麼隨口一說淡淡說道：「揍你。」然後他就往對方脂肪肥厚的肚子狠揍一拳。這個連毛都沒長齊的死胖子居敢當著他的面招惹史帝夫，他本意是狠狠地把對方打成一攤爛肉，可惜他的手臂太細，只有成年時的三分之一，也缺乏強壯堅硬的肌肉增加攻擊力道。

　　最重要的是，他還沒有瘋，不會認真對一般人下重手，否則他的攻擊位置就不會是打起來又響又痛的肚皮，或者那張看起來像豬頭的臉孔。

　　他可以狠狠地痛揍這個小胖子，依他現有的體能與技巧，不至於打殘或在那個笨重的身軀上留下永久性傷害。他很懂得怎麼樣打擊要害，側腹的肝臟，無法防備的眼球，他甚至可以徒手打斷對方的脊椎，只要他想，他可以讓這個不知死活的小胖子一輩子只能躺在床上被自己的尿淹死。若是這個蠢貨在史帝夫身上留下不可抹滅的傷痕，他真的不是那麼介意把自己不夠強壯的手臂塞進小胖子的嘴裡噎死他。

　　但是他不會這麼做，他不是殺人機器；史帝夫說過，他是人類。而人類不能像動物一樣僅聽從本能，也不能像機器一樣完全去除感情。雖然感情令他偶爾無法控制情緒，可是感情同樣令他保有理智。

　　小胖子被他打得鬼吼鬼叫，一邊求饒一邊朝另外兩個傻呼呼瞪大眼睛站在一旁的小跟班喊救命。通常他是不怕這些人，畢竟只會仗勢欺人跟在大孩子後頭的膽小鬼，他一個人就能輕鬆解決。

　　可是他身旁還有史帝夫這根不知死活的豆芽菜。雖然他有自信能讓這些人動不到史帝夫一根頭髮，不過這個金髮男孩無論幾歲、無論是否擁有強壯健康的身體，都不會是那個乖乖躲在別人身後的懦夫。

　　否則史帝夫就會退開到他身後，而非挺直小身板、滿臉倔強地站在他身邊。

　　果不其然，兩個小跟班一回神想往他身上撲打，史帝夫想也不想，細瘦的手臂掄起拳頭就往其中一名跟班臉上揮去。

　　他實在、實在很擔心史帝夫會骨折──上帝啊，史帝夫真的太瘦了，他完全想像不出，這麼小的身體怎麼會有這麼大的勇氣。

　　「巴奇！注意前面！」史帝夫抓住其中一個孩子的手，不顧對方氣沖沖想要回擊的猙獰表情，只顧著提醒他。

　　比起史帝夫，他被痛揍一拳實在也算不上什麼。

　　理所當然，他選擇左頰挨小胖子一拳，肚子被小跟班撞一下，然後甩開兩人跑到史帝夫身邊推開提起拳頭準備往那張蒼白小臉揮去的臭小子。

　　外行人的握拳方法，那不會真的很痛，但史帝夫可受不住這個。

　　他顧不上史帝夫喊著：「嘿，我可以應付這個。」

　　也不管那三個笨蛋在身後嚷著：「別跑！你們這兩個──」後面他已經聽不清楚，只是一股勁兒拉著史帝夫往前跑，往羅傑斯家的方向奔去，一直到他們跑進羅傑斯家街口那間雜貨店前，他才願意放開史帝夫一直掙扎的手。

　　「我、我可以──」史帝夫的臉色比打架時還蒼白，抿緊雙唇說不出話。他猛然想起史帝夫曾經有過的病史，弱視、色盲、脊椎側彎、哮喘、腥紅熱、心律不整──史帝夫沒有喘不過氣，雙手揪住胸口，那麼就是因為身體虛弱導致的心律不整。非病理性的，只要給史帝夫一點時間就能恢復。

　　他鬆一口氣，明知不該緊張，雙手仍舊不住在絨布長褲兩側反覆擦拭。

　　或許他應該拍拍史帝夫的肩膀表達支持？

　　不是說他不知道該怎麼做，以前史帝夫在每一次任務結束後，總會關切地捏捏他的手臂或撫過他緊繃的背。他從來沒有告訴任何人，那令他感到安心、感到溫暖，感覺到……他遺忘已久的愛。

　　只要史帝夫望向他，他就能從那雙藍眼中看見愛。

　　所以他不會告訴史帝夫，他也愛他，他不會。

　　「你知道我完全可以自己應付。」在他不知所措的時候，還帶著龐大病史的史帝夫比他想像中的還快恢復過來。此時史帝夫望向他的臉色平靜，孩子氣的眉宇間帶著一抹氣惱與頑固。

　　「……我確信你可以。」花了兩秒思考，他決定不要太誠實。眼前的人當然是史帝夫，卻不是他熟悉的那個成熟明快、永遠帶著笑容與涓涓情意的史帝夫。無論他本來時代中，時常出現在他與史帝夫周遭的紅髮女人以及留著小鬍子的男人多喜歡拿他沉默不語面對眾人的態度來調侃他的社交能力，只要有必要，他並非他們所想那般，完全不顧慮別人的心情。

　　更何況，史帝夫不是別人，他完全願意將這份能力最大限度發揮在史帝夫身上。

　　「我就快打倒他了。」史帝夫用細瘦的手臂在空氣中揮舞兩下，「我們沒有必要逃走。」

　　「我不想多做糾纏。」他有些苦惱，生怕史帝夫再說下去。他願意不代表他擅長安慰人，那通常是史帝夫在做的事。

　　「嘿，你完全不必顧慮我，」史帝夫下意識用手指撥開額前的散髮，好像不得不承認這點令他感到羞愧，「你一直很強壯，只是先前我怎麼沒看過你打架時這麼有板有眼？每一拳都對準目標，不像以前那樣胡亂撲倒對方就是一陣亂打。」史帝夫雙眼閃閃發亮，與其說仰慕，不如說是羨慕地望著他。

　　「我，我和父親稍微練了幾招。如果你不是這麼頑固的瘦皮猴，我或許會更早一點讓你知道。」他隨口回道，他記得這些台詞、記得相似的畫面，記得從他認識這個瘦小子開始，沒有一天，他不是從垃圾堆或小巷子深處把背著他和別人硬碰硬的史帝夫撈出來。

　　「你知道我很像我父親，我會長得跟他一樣高大強壯的。」小小的史帝夫嘟嚷著，隨即又垂下腦袋，沮喪地道：「至少，我希望我能和他一樣勇敢，堅持做正確的事。」

　　「你一定可以。」他想也不想，脫口而出。他見證了史帝夫長大後得償所願變成超級士兵，也見證到這個勇氣十足的男人為國家付出生命也再所不惜的決心。史帝夫拯救了許多人，拯救過無數次世界，他想像不出，除了史帝夫還有誰能無私慷慨地做到這一切。

　　「哦。」史帝夫愣了愣，彷彿他毫無遲疑的堅定口吻令史帝夫受寵若驚，史帝夫紅了紅臉，語帶期待地輕道：「你是認真的？」

　　「你一定能辦到，我知道這是真的。」

　　史帝夫眨了眨眼睛直視他，略帶羞澀地道：「除了我媽，你是第一個，這麼說的人。」史帝夫又撥了下頭髮，「你能這麼說，我很感激，我知道你不是隨便說說而已。」

　　他當然不是隨便應付討好史帝夫，因為他知道未來的美國隊長就站在這裡，哪怕一身病痛困擾牽絆了史帝夫的腳步，終究也沒能阻礙史帝夫成為人人景仰的英雄。

　　「今天的事，多謝了。」史帝夫露出一個小小的笑容，隨即又像想起什麼似地，溫和地道：「雖然我不知道你為了什麼事煩惱而整天愁眉不展，不過既然你現在已經能露出笑容，那麼我想，事情總會好起來的。」史帝夫拍拍他的手臂，充當道別信號。

　　史帝夫越走越遠，那個背影在他記憶中總是走得很快，快得完全不像一個瘦弱多病的孩子。就好像史帝夫永遠望著目標，堅定不移地追趕著心中最美好的夢想。

　　他望著史帝夫的背影，怔怔地伸出手撫摸自己的臉。他甚至都沒發現自己笑了，然而嘴角提起的位置，又確切地告訴他這是真的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已經有人說這篇文是有生之年了XDDD

5.

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯不是一個笨蛋，或許他只記起巴奇‧巴恩斯一小部份記憶──成為十三歲男孩的生活意外令他記起更多瑣事──不過他的智商並沒有受損，或許他不是最聰明的，儘管史帝夫常說巴奇‧巴恩斯聰明又風趣，但是他並沒有完全喪失思考能力，自從他自主脫離九頭蛇加入史帝夫的生活後，試著去思考每件事是讓他能夠平靜下來的方法之一；當第一天放學返家途中那場小意外發生時，他就明白這不是一個夢或者幻覺。夢與幻覺不會令人感到疼痛，可能精神方面受創會感到痛苦，可是肉體上的疼痛是無法確切感受。半小時後高高腫起的左頰熱辣辣地提醒他這些是真實發生的事，以及母親搖頭嘆氣用冰袋替他冷敷時的觸感意外地沒有讓他想起冷凍艙。

　　「答應我，照顧好自己，我的小勇士。」母親似乎什麼都明白，她甚至沒有詢問他發生什麼事，她僅是用指尖愛憐地撥開他額前的碎髮，落在他額央的輕吻太過溫柔，所以他永遠不會將家人給予他的一切與那些不好的事聯想在一起。

　　雖然他莫名其妙變成了一個十三歲男孩才重新體會到這種感覺，更正確的說法，他變成了十三歲的巴奇‧巴恩斯才享有這些際遇。

　　他不明白自己是怎麼陷入這個困境，縱使他很想明白這件事發生的前因後果，但他不是天才，而他唯二認識的天才──東尼‧史塔克與布魯斯‧班納，就他所知，根本還沒出生在這個時代。雖然還有另一個同樣天才的史塔克處於這個時代，不過他隱約記得那個開朗明快的男人現今也不過是一個年紀與他不相上下的孩子。先不提如果找到霍華德‧史塔克能否讓對方相信這麼荒誕無稽的傻事，重點是他僅記得霍華德這個人，該如何找到霍華德又是一項艱距的任務。這個時代的電子通訊極為不發達，難以想像八十餘年後幾乎每人手持一支小型通訊機械，功能足以媲美一台電腦，更不用說遍及全世界的網絡──以及不知不覺洩漏的個人資料，幸虧神盾局在這部份防範完善。

　　重點是，他處理不來這件事。

　　他是一個優秀的士兵，不是天才科學家，在他能力範圍能做到的事，不包括處理這些過於需要理論與時空複雜性的事項。

　　當第三天的早晨到來，他仍舊在自己兒時的房間睜開雙眼、聽著門外兩個弟弟一如往常的打鬧聲以及嗅到土司抹上奶油的香氣時，他意識到自己可能永遠回不去了。

　　無論未來的史帝夫多麼著急他突如其來的失蹤，他也沒有辦法告訴史帝夫自己現在很好，未來除了有史帝夫陪伴在身邊的那些時光，他已經很久很久沒有這麼好過了。

　　不得不去的學校課業比想像中容易應付，那些本來一直圍繞在身邊令他不堪其擾的女孩們因為他總是掛著一張冷臉而日漸減少，他只需要看好現在的史帝夫，其它的事對他來說都不成問題。

　　不是說他完全不想回到自己應當存在的時代，但他是一名士兵，處理好眼前的事遠比擔憂不可知的未來來得重要。活下去是第一準則，如果他必須永遠待在這裡──至少在他想出辦法回去或找到自己為何變成十三歲的關聯前，他就得想盡辦法在這個時代生存下去。

　　更何況，他忍不住多瞄一眼正在咳嗽的史帝夫，明明正值夏季最盛的熱浪，史帝夫除了兩頰晒得發紅、指尖與皮膚卻冷得發涼，他真的很懷疑頂著這副身子骨的史帝夫是如何活到二十出頭並且撐過厄斯金博士的血清實驗。

　　而且史帝夫過剩的正義感加速了這條小命提早交待出去的時間，三天下來，他已經三番兩次在中途擋住那些小混蛋對史帝夫動手，看著那張小臉被打破一個口子，甚至是那一頭乾枯的金髮沾上塵土，都令他極度不快。

　　他願意付出一切保護史帝夫，可是他無法隨時隨地守在史帝夫身邊。史帝夫可不是乖乖聽話、願意待在教室等他找去才敢惹事生非的那種人，哪怕這個倔小子只有十二歲，身上那股頑固勁兒也與八十幾年後相差無幾。考慮到依史帝夫的性格，未來不可能如他所想那樣安安靜靜過日子直到長大成人。他可以教史帝夫一些簡單、強度較低的搏擊閃避技巧，或許不足以讓史帝夫打敗對手，至少能夠讓史帝夫保護自己不受傷。

　　比起等待不知道會不會出現的英雄，他認識的史帝夫‧羅傑斯更傾向用雙手保護自己並且守護他人。那無關史帝夫瘦小的身軀能否裝下這個偉大飽滿的靈魂，史帝夫只是盡量去做，帶著一股狠勁與堅決一直持續在做對的事。所以當他向史帝夫提出這個建議時，他能看見那對湛藍色的大眼睛對他的提議顯示出極大的意願，其中閃耀的光芒，如同史帝夫完美無瑕的靈魂一樣美麗。

　　史帝夫決口不提自己的身體狀況，那些病痛與先天條件的不足，從來不能阻擋史帝夫想做的事。他記得成年後的史帝夫曾經偽造過五次──或者六次──身分證明，就為了想要到前線去保護那些無辜的人不受傷害。倘若殘酷的戰爭都不能偋退擊潰史帝夫的勇氣，那麼為了保護自己而承受訓練對史帝夫又算得了什麼呢。

　　他看著因為這個提議而露出笑容的史帝夫，第一次產生自己並不是依仗史帝夫對巴奇‧巴恩斯的愛沒來由待在這個人身邊的想法。

　　他還是有能力讓史帝夫微笑，讓史帝夫感到快樂；而這是他才能辦到的事，因為他不同於一般十三歲男孩的豐富摶擊技巧與格鬥經驗帶來的成果，並不是本來那個巴奇‧巴恩斯的功勞。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　他知道一直到戰爭前，雖然會有經濟大蕭條與不大不小的社會問題，但大抵上，要活到那個時期並沒有問題；他為自己訂下兩個目標，一是看顧好史帝夫、二是條件允許的話，盡可能找出回去的方法。

　　他沒有改變身為士兵的作息習慣，也在決定先將十三歲男孩的生活繼續維持下去的第二天──就是他在三十年代醒來的第五天──開始自主訓練。巴奇‧巴恩斯的身體健康、毫無缺陷，唯一不足之處是太過一般，就像路上隨處可見的男孩一樣，薄薄一層肌肉包覆在略帶麥色的皮膚下，讓這個身體足夠靈活卻不夠強壯，距離他最佳狀況的體能遠遠不夠。所以他開始晨跑，按著給史帝夫的鍛練課程再加重一倍強度，開始著手訓練這副軀體。

　　他與八十餘年後的史帝夫做過好一陣子的室友，如果不是這個意外，他現在應該也還是美國隊長的室友。

　　史帝夫從來沒有限制過他的行動，可是在他第一次未告知史帝夫就出門做自主訓練，並在兩小時後返家時，一踏上樓梯就看見史帝夫站在門口不停地張望，令人不忍卒睹的擔憂與悲傷滿滿掛在本來英俊迷人的臉上。他知道史帝夫若是真正想找到他，只消通過神盾局與史塔克的監視系統就能探知他的位置。但是史帝夫永遠不會這麼做，史帝夫尊重他的選擇與個人自由，史帝夫願意用一輩子的時候來等待不受任何外力影響的巴奇‧巴恩斯重新回到身邊。

　　因此他沒有忘記在提早出門練習前一天在晚餐的餐桌上告知父母自己計劃中的晨跑活動。於是他在父母因為這個要求而略顯意外的神情中，得到上學前在巴恩斯家附近公園跑步一小時的許可。

　　父親意外他願意主動練習卻鼓勵他這麼做，母親──他不知道該怎麼形容，雖然她微笑著說他又變著法子準備調皮搗蛋，不過她微顰的眉間似乎有更深一層他摸不透的涵意。

　　他將史帝夫的訓練排在下午放學後，因為史帝夫的氣管不好，就算是夏天，清晨時的冷空氣對氣喘患者傷害更大。

　　他知道史帝夫很辛苦，一個星期持續不斷的訓練，史帝夫總是不吭一聲咬牙做完。就算結束後累得連話都說不上來，史帝夫也堅持要用自己的雙腿慢慢走在他身邊一起回家。偶爾史帝夫身體狀況允許的時候，他們還能在回家路上聊上幾句。

　　雖然多半是史帝夫說話，他負責聆聽與點頭。

　　他沒有想過原來日子也能過得那麼平淡卻安適。

　　未來的生活比起現在富庶而且便利許多，血清令史帝夫永遠不必再為疾病所苦，也讓他們沒有金錢上的困擾，史帝夫與他還擁有一份哪怕用一生去做也不會後悔的工作。可是，他除了自己要不起的那個金髮男人，就算伸出手，他也不知道自己能抓住什麼。倘若不是史帝夫一直像牽住風箏的那條線一樣緊緊拉住他，有可能，他早就淹沒在茫茫人海之中，不知該何去何從。

　　所以，在情況允許下，他想要現在的生活。

　　想要待在無私為他付出關愛與溫暖的家人身邊，慢慢回想起身為一個普通人的感覺；想起他還沒有被迫逼按上那條金屬手臂受控制去做那些不公義、不正當的錯事之前，也曾經是一個平凡普通、隨處可見的男人。

　　甚至，他意識自己若是留在這個時代，能為史帝夫做得更多。

　　他悄悄打量走在身邊一起回家的男孩，運動過後那張時常蒼白的小臉泛起淡淡的玫瑰色澤；就算安排了鍛練項目，他也隨時注意著史帝夫每一次呼吸的變化，並且在史帝夫越過身體承受範圍前適當地喊停；此時史帝夫正斷斷續續說著生活中的瑣事，以及這幾天運動過後，呼吸變得較為順暢之類的感想。

　　史帝夫對著他微笑，看著他的眼睛說話，似乎完全不在意他變得比以往沉默許多的異狀。

　　或許他不再是原來那個開朗風趣的巴奇‧巴恩斯，註定得不到史帝夫‧羅傑斯超乎友誼的情感，可他們還會是最好的朋友，他知道一定會。他願意承受史帝夫不會愛上他的代價。比起讓史帝夫在十餘年後墜入冰川，孤獨無措地在陌生的世界清醒過來。他更願意讓史帝夫在那場無法避免的戰爭中遇上佩姬‧卡特，讓他們完成史帝夫曾經來不及跳上的那支舞。

　　史帝夫再也不必對佩姬帶著永遠的遺憾，也不必對著一個徒留身軀的亡魂苦苦等待。

　　距離那列火車在雪地中疾駛而過還有十四年，這一次，他不會再讓自己掉下去了；只要他不掉下去，他就能在面對紅骷髏時與史帝夫並肩作戰，確保史帝夫安然無恙回家；這一次，他一定要親眼看見史帝夫與佩姬‧卡特幸福快樂地在一起。

　　他知道只有最好的人，才配得上這個英俊的完美男孩。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我又來更文啦~哈哈哈

6.

　　他以為年少時代的生活會一路平順地直到史帝夫長大成人。

　　慈藹的父母，活潑的弟妹，重新體驗這些生活令他感到平靜。

　　雖然他毫無頭緒為何突然回到此刻，但是他已經不想失去這些。不想失去在每個晚餐時間，看著父母親暱地交換一個溫暖的吻；不想失去吵鬧卻依舊可愛的弟妹，繞著餐桌打鬧直到父親帶著笑意呼喝他們停下來。

　　這已經是他除了擁有以後那個史帝夫的愛之外，最美好的事物。

　　所以他不想失去。

　　如果沒有那件事的話，他甚至可以欺騙自己，日子會這樣持續下去。

　　那是一個意外。

　　考慮到必須穿過飯廳才能到達距離他的房間最近的一間盥洗室，嚴格來說，他並不是存心去偷聽。

　　他只不過是那麼不巧地發現通常巡完孩子房就會上床休息的母親，以及為了應付隔天工作作息一向規律的父親於深夜中會在飯廳面對面低聲細談。

　　桌上放了兩個玻璃杯，淺褐色的液體與淡淡飄散的氣味昭顯出威士忌的香氣。縱使他一瞬間可以想出六種方法穿越飯廳進入盥洗室不被察覺，但是他並不急於一時。壓抑在空氣中的沉默引起他的注意力，就他兩週以來的觀察，雙親向來感情和睦親暱，相對無言幾乎不曾發生。他已經想起父母在四個孩子身上灌注了無盡的愛，他已經想起自己同樣是如此愛著他們。

　　所以他選擇停佇在旁人看不見的陰暗處，用著在一個十三歲的孩子不可能出現的技巧，最大限度地放輕呼吸聲。

　　飯廳開了一盞微弱的小燈，足以令他清楚地看見母親支手扶額，一臉哀傷地拿起面前杯子淺酌一口苦澀的酒液；父親憂心忡忡地望著母親欲言又止，猶豫地伸出手，輕輕將母親放下酒杯的手掌包覆起來。

　　「我知道他還是我心愛的孩子，我知道他是。」母親語帶哭腔，幾乎是挫敗地紅著眼眶看向父親，「我不知道怎麼一回事，他什麼都不說，但是我知道他不一樣──」母親任由父親用手指抹去她落下的淚水，再三斟酌般，顫抖著嘴唇輕道：「他看著我們的眼神充滿懷念與憂傷，彷彿我們是他無法觸及的事物，彷彿、彷彿他不再屬於我們……」

　　話至此，他再遲鈍也明白自己是母親口中談論的那個孩子，更何況，他並不遲鈍。

　　父親欲言又止，緩緩撫去母親淚水才道：「他是男孩，或許他只是長大了──」父親語氣中的不確定，讓他確信父親與母親想法一致。

　　畢竟為人父母，而且他們又這麼深愛自己的孩子。要他們絲毫沒有察覺最疼愛的長子近期舉止有異，實在太過勉強。

　　終究還是讓他們傷心了。他落寞地想，他早就明白自己不能也無法取代真正的巴奇‧巴恩斯，他只能盡力而為，事實卻血淋淋地攤開，在他殘破不堪的心上劃出一道新的傷痕。

　　他不發出任何聲響走回房間，就算用被子將自己緊緊包裹起來，仍舊無法抹去內心深處漸漸擴大的孤獨感。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　「你怎麼了？」

　　回過神，史帝夫睜著因為高熱而顯得濕漉漉的紅色眼睛，像隻小兔子般疑惑地望著他。

　　他意識到自己手中的蘋果削了一半，一刀到底的技巧讓長長的紅色果皮還連結在果肉上，他的手卻停下來了。

　　「沒事啊。」他搖搖頭，努力將今早出門前，父親若有所思地看著他的臉孔，語重心長地拍拍他的肩說：『別讓你的母親為你操心。』的畫面搖開。他正在探望因為天氣變化而發燒的朋友，為此史帝夫不得不暫時停止訓練，一整天待在床上休息。蘋果是他回家告知母親要來探病時，母親挑了幾個漂亮紅潤的蘋果讓他帶上，連帶準備了乾酪與一些食物讓他帶到羅傑斯家。

　　莎拉不在家，為了支付史帝夫不曾間斷的藥費與生活開銷，她總得兼兩個班才能支付生活所需。所以他將那些食物放在餐桌上，方便莎拉一回家就能準備食物供母子兩人享用。

　　「唔。」金髮男孩泛紅的眼睛在他刻意揚起的微笑上來回巡視，好一會兒才放過他似地聳肩說道：「沒事才怪。」雖然嘀嘀咕咕說了幾句抱怨，至少史帝夫沒有在這個話題上多做糾纏。

　　他繼續將蘋果削好，長年的訓練與經驗讓他操作小刀就像手指一樣靈巧，史帝夫目不轉睛地看著他將那顆蘋果漂漂亮亮的去除果皮，還分成六瓣方便入口也沒有移開視線。

　　在兩人相處時，向來是史帝夫挑起話題，無論未來或現在。

　　「我知道你的手很靈巧。」史帝夫咀嚼著蘋果片時沒有說話，良好的教養讓史帝夫將那一口散發著香甜氣味的果肉吞嚥下去才說話。「但是我沒想到會這麼靈巧。」史帝夫彷彿不經意般隨口又道：「你和以前不大一樣──」但是史帝夫望著他的眼神，讓他明白史帝夫想說這句話已經不是一天兩天的事。

　　那種難以名狀的孤獨感像泥沼般，潮濕且沉重地再度淹沒了他。

　　史帝夫卻像沒有察覺一般，放下指間咬掉一半的蘋果瓣續道：「我以為我是你最好的朋友。」

　　「你是。」吐出這句話時，他感覺有一個硬塊如鯁在喉，胃部沉甸甸地抽痛。史帝夫當然是他最好的朋友，雖然對現在的他來說，史帝夫不僅是朋友。但那不是他能訴之於口的事，也不是他會任其發展的事。

　　他不會忘記還有一個最好的女孩在等待史帝夫，他不會讓史帝夫的幸福粉碎在他的手上。

　　「你也是我最好的朋友，所以我本來想等你自己覺得時機適當的時候，親口告訴我。」史帝夫帶著期盼的眼神直率得令他難以直視，但是他不能移開視線讓史帝夫坐實自己的猜測，「可是我沒有自己想像中的有耐性，尤其是每當我看見你望著我的眼神──」

　　不知怎地，史帝夫本來微微泛紅的雙頰在說完這句話變得更加紅潤。

　　他摸不著頭緒又不知道該怎麼回答。

　　「那不一樣。」史帝夫加重咬字強調這句話，直勾勾地看著他幾乎沒有表情的臉孔，下定決心般紅著臉一字一句說著：「我知道你是巴奇，但是，我已經不能把你當成以前的巴奇來看待，因為我意識到──」史帝夫越說越大聲，好像不這麼做，史帝夫隨時會停止吐露自己的真實想法。

　　他沒有辦法聽完。

　　「我得走了。」他打斷史帝夫，猛地起身奪門而出時，聽見史帝夫驚訝地喊了一聲『巴奇』，卻提不起勇氣回頭去看。

　　不僅是他的父母，連他想要留在這個時代、為對方盡一份力的那個人，都看穿他不是真正的巴奇‧巴恩斯。

　　他再也沒有理由說服自己留下來。但也不是說他知道該怎麼回到自己的時代。至少回到那個沒人認識真正的巴奇‧巴恩斯的時代，他心中的愧疚感不至於將他淹沒。

　　或許只要他不承認，總有一天他們會接受現在的巴奇‧巴恩斯變成一個沉默寡言、難以親近的怪胎。可是一但你愛上了某些人，就再也無法欺騙他們。

　　他從來沒有想要欺騙這些真心給予他愛與關懷的人們，所以他無法再繼續把謊言羅織成網。

　　茫茫然地回到家中，母親一如往常帶著溫柔微笑歡迎他回來，他不記得自己回應了什麼，只是在看見母親的笑容時，免不了胸口一陣刺痛。

　　「詹姆斯，你怎麼了？」母親奇怪地看著他，「為什麼你看起來──哦，天啊，你發燒了！」母親柔軟的手掌撫過他的額頭時發出一聲驚呼。就是因為知道母親語氣中的驚慌是真心實意為他擔憂，那股想哭卻流不下淚水的感覺更加令他難受。

　　母親急匆匆將他安置回自己那張小床，透過發燙變得模糊的視線，他看見母親忙進忙出為他準備冰枕與溫開水；在他勉強睜開眼睛不願閤上時，她輕輕吻了吻他的額央，坐在床沿柔聲為他唱著搖籃曲。

　　閉上眼睛陷入無邊無際的黑暗前，他依稀聽見母親輕道：「你永遠是我的寶貝，無論你變成什麼模樣……」

　　他希望那是真的，雖然他知道不是。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快寫完了~(應該啦

7.

　　勉強來說，沒有人知道他曾經親吻過史帝夫。

　　他永遠不會告訴別人，但這件事確實發生過。

　　那是一個陽光溫暖柔和的日子，也是一個非常適合午睡的休假日。

　　所以他發現自己舒服地躺在客廳那張長條沙發上清醒過來，翻閱到一半的【西線無戰事】正壓在他的鼻子上，似乎也不是什麼怪事。

　　畢竟這裡是全世界最安全的場所之一。史塔克不止一次狂妄地誇耀要是這棟大樓不夠安全，那麼世界上就沒有什麼地方能夠算是安全地帶。至少在這個方面，眾人皆知史塔克確實有足以誇口的本錢。

　　這是他和史帝夫共用的樓層，有相對安全──足以讓陽光或夜色成為佈景的大型落地窗（防彈是基本需求）；有相對安全──至少得通過十幾個樓層的安全系統測試，才得以在全天候待命的人工智能管家許可下進出，偶爾在沙發上打盹，是他能夠容許的小小鬆懈。

　　屋子裡的另一個主人躺坐在一張單人沙發上，大腿攤放一本打開的素描簿，金燦燦的腦袋靠在椅背上打瞌睡。就好像有什麼慣例一樣，只要他在長條沙發看書或看電視，史帝夫就會抓著素描簿坐在一旁。

　　好幾次他們根本沒講上幾句話就各自在沙發一隅睡去，他們不需要勉強彼此找出話題才能待在一起，他很喜歡這種悠閒放鬆的自在。

　　他記得夕陽餘暉灑落在史帝夫腳邊的那一抹餘光看起來很燦爛，也記得史帝夫睡得像孩子一樣的臉孔傻得嚇人，可是他不記得自己差一點吻上史帝夫嘴唇那一刻的念頭。那不是他能夠理解或控制的情感，如果可以選擇，他就不會讓自己愛上這個人。

　　他是人，不是機器；他是失憶，不是失智。

　　他會想親吻觸碰這個人，也會想在寒冷孤單的夜晚和這個人互相依偎到天明。

　　但是他不能，所以他沒有吻住那對永遠帶著微笑的柔軟嘴唇，他僅是輕輕在對方削短髮梢露出的額央落下一吻。

　　他不會說自己沒有私心，至少他確信這個吻無關情慾。

　　他祈願這個總是帶給別人希望與溫暖的男人幸福快樂，就算沒有他，這個男人也應當要如此。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　有那麼一時半會兒，他不想睜開眼睛。

　　他的身體又痠又重，可是並非大病初癒的脫力感。他記得他病了，高熱讓他在床上失去意識，完全陷入無知無覺的睡眠；這種感覺已經很久沒有，自從他打過血清、反反覆覆在冷凍艙睡睡醒醒之後，除去受傷，他幾乎沒有生過病。

　　以前就算受傷，他也無法安心休養。

　　他會不安，會擔心在下一刻就被塞回箱子裡停止使用。

　　就算後來回到史帝夫身邊，受傷不再代表耗損，取而代之是史帝夫彷彿永無止盡的關懷與軟綿綿熱呼呼的被單。他依然不會停止做好隨時面對危險的準備。因為他不再是獨自一人，他必須看顧保護另一個更重要的人。

　　那是他一直以來在做、也永遠不會停止去做的事。

　　雖然他不能肯定史帝夫還會不會讓他待在身邊，在被史帝夫戳穿真相後，一想到要去見史帝夫實在太過難堪，他不想再一次從史帝夫口中聽見自己被否定的事實。

　　左半邊身體很重，還有一股熟悉的冰冷感。他閉著雙眼，恍恍惚惚想要去觸碰在本能上令他感到不舒適的部位。

　　「嘿，你需要什麼都可以告訴我，讓我幫你好嗎？」男人沙啞中蘊含溫暖的聲音從他左半側傳來。

　　還來不及去驚訝那道聲音的主人顯然不是一貫沉穩的父親，男人帶繭的手掌已經撫上他的肩膀，卻不如他預期中被巨大手掌包覆的感覺。

　　那更像是一個體型與他相仿的男人的手，帶著讓人舒適的溫度，他可以感覺到男人的手搭在左肩，只有指尖的溫度暖洋洋地貼在他的皮膚上。

　　「你想要水嗎？」男人似乎被他不自覺皺起眉頭的表情逗樂了，語氣中帶著淺淺笑意。「巴奇，我知道你醒了，你睡得夠久，該起來讓我放心了。」

　　男人的指尖撫過他的額頭，撥開他黏貼在臉上的髮絲，事已至此，他再不願意承認，也得睜開眼睛面對這個突如其來的意外。

　　「──史帝夫？」

　　「嗨～兄弟，很高興你沒有睡到下一個世紀。」強壯健康的史帝夫，六呎二吋的史帝夫，已經是美國隊長、清醒在二十世紀的史帝夫穿著一襲格子衫搭白Ｔ恤與牛仔褲，彷彿一步也不曾離開，面色略顯蒼白手心捧著一杯水坐在床沿對他微笑。

　　這個事實令他感到驚訝，他緩緩坐起身睜大眼睛左右張望，史帝夫放下水杯迅速抓起一個枕頭放在他身後，讓他能夠舒服地靠坐在床上。這裡沒有那個孩子尺寸的小床，沒有老舊書架與牆上的球星海報，更沒有總是帶著茉莉香氣的母親含笑走至他的面前，點點他的鼻子喊他一聲瞌睡蟲。就只是史帝夫，還有簡潔乾淨、充滿現代設計感的房間，那個在他脫離九頭蛇後，與史帝夫共用的史塔克大樓其中一層。

　　連帶那個與他骨肉相連、連結著他無法逃避的過去，沉重地牽動他左半側身體的金屬手臂也一併回到他身上。

　　「你看起來，很不好。」他注意到史帝夫眼睛下方有很深的黑色，好像許多天沒有好好休息一樣，湛藍色眼睛夾雜了不少血絲。

　　「哇噢，永遠以我優先嗎？巴奇，我很高興你總是那麼關心我，但是很多時候我更希望你先想想自己。」史帝夫笑了起來，但是他看得出來史帝夫更像在生氣。

　　他很難抗拒史帝夫說的每一句話，所以他動了動手指與身體，感覺並無異狀也沒有疼痛或不適。

　　「你不記得了嗎？」史帝夫小心翼翼地說。

　　他面無表情，腦袋飛快地轉了一圈，空蕩蕩地全無記憶。

　　「你被捲入一場爆炸，不是針對你或復仇者，也不是九頭蛇，只不過是一個意外。」史帝夫忍無可忍般握住他的右手捏了捏，好像非得這樣才能確定他在身邊。「不過是出去買一杯咖啡的時間，我就得等上兩個星期才能看見你睜開眼睛。」

　　「……我沒有受傷。」他想了一會兒才勉強擠出這句。他知道史帝夫不會騙他，但是兩個星期，正好也是他待在三十年代的時間。史帝夫不可能知道在他身上發生什麼事，那些無聊到讓人寧可爬進墳墓的學校瑣事彷彿還歷歷在目。事實上，要不是母親親吻他的觸感那麼真實、要不是那個瘦小的金髮男孩漲紅著臉一字一句陳述著他不是巴奇‧巴恩斯的痛楚太深，他可能會以為自己僅是作了一場夢。

　　一場既甜美又殘酷，讓他以為自己還值得被人關懷、值得被所愛珍愛的夢。

　　「巴奇，你不是沒有受傷。」史帝夫苦笑著摸了摸他的臉頰與右手，「只不過是血清發揮了作用，那些傷口一個星期就恢復，但是三天前我得才到醫生的允許帶你回家，直到現在是你第一次在那場意外之後清醒過來。」

　　「我很強壯。」比起完全理不出頭緒、甚至有可能不曾發生的時空之旅，他更關心史帝夫的感受。他想告訴史帝夫不用擔心他，他想告訴史帝夫……就算沒有他，史帝夫也可以幸福快樂地繼續生活下去。

　　那是他本來希望能為史帝夫做到的事，在三十年代那個時候，他以為他可以，可是他畢竟不是真正的巴奇‧巴恩斯，所以他失敗了。

　　「我也很強壯，但是我受傷了，你一樣會難過不是嗎？」

　　撇撇嘴算是默認，史帝夫笑了起來，拍拍他藏在被單底下的大腿，笑道：「你一定餓了，我弄點東西給你吃。」

　　「不要牛奶。」實話來說，他真的沒有特別喜歡牛奶。

　　「你得先吃點糊狀物，牛奶粥很合適。」史帝夫挑了下眉，拍拍他的腦袋權當安慰。

　　他露出一個不太明顯、被噁心到的表情，已經站在門口的史帝夫望著他，突然快步走回來抱住他，力度大到他能感覺到史帝夫在顫抖。耳邊傳來細碎的呢喃，史帝夫輕聲喊著他的名字，一次又一次。所以他只是緩緩放鬆身體，任由這個在外人眼中永遠那麼堅定頑強的金髮男人藉由彼此的溫度來消彌恐懼。

　　「我……很好，真的很好。」看著在他頰邊輕輕擦過的髮梢，他想起那個瘦小的金髮男孩，他甚至都來不及給男孩一個擁抱，也從來沒有告訴過那個男孩，他真的很喜歡他，就算男孩永遠是五呎四吋，他依舊愛他像愛眼前這個男人一般深──

　　下一秒，他突然意識到他被吻了。

　　吻住他的男人用舌尖細細舔過他的嘴唇，卻沒有加深這個吻。史帝夫只是溫柔和緩地親吻他，彷彿像在告訴他，這個吻如同他對他的愛：不疾不徐，但永遠不會結束。

　　他意識到自己必須推開這個人，因為他愛他，所以他明白史帝夫值得最好的人。

　　那個人不會像他一樣殘破、不會像他一樣雙手沾滿無辜的人的血。

　　但是他推不開，他的手指不受控制地抓皺了史帝夫背上的布料，雙唇似乎擁有自己的意識那樣用力回吻回去。他想要的比這個還多，雖然他從來不說也不敢去要，可是他除了這個男人，也沒有其他想要的東西了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老天,我終於要寫完了!!!!

8.

　　「我知道你吻過我。」史帝夫將熱騰騰的牛奶粥推到他眼前，看著他皺著眉滿心不悅地拿起湯匙杓了一口才繼續道：「所以我想，為什麼我不能吻你？」

　　我沒有吻你，我沒有。他想這麼說。但是史帝夫點了點自己額頭的動作將他想要反駁的意圖扼死在肚子裡。

　　「吻在額頭也算，賈維斯讓我看過畫面，那絕對算是一個吻。」

　　叛徒。他在心裡無聲控訴。他知道就算是現在，那個機械管家也正在錄製他們待在餐桌前的一舉一動。

　　「我要求過它刪除檔案，它答應了。」除了私人空間，賈維斯在這棟史塔克大樓無所不在，雖然他們保有隱私權，不過賈維斯強大的運算能力能夠自主判斷資料留存與否。他以為這算私人事務，他有權力要求它將資料消除，而且它確實答應過，他以為這件事能夠永遠成為他一個人的秘密。

　　「他刪除了。」史帝夫挑了挑眉，「不過東尼在檢查記錄時，把這份資料當作一個小樂趣還原。我知道你不會被一個突如其來的意外打倒，但不得不說，那段記錄確實在適當的時機對我起了安慰作用。」

　　「那只是一個友好的吻，你是我的朋友，算不上什麼的。」他微微一頓，加碼道：「只要山姆或其他人願意，我也可以親吻他們的額頭。」山姆是一個好人，絕對不會拒絕他；巴頓可能會瞪大眼睛一臉不悅，但他知道巴頓最終會同意；史塔克從不錯過惹毛自己以外任何人的樂趣；班納博士應該不會因此變成浩克，得賭一把；娜塔莎……女士不該捲入這種惡趣味的玩笑。

　　「巴奇──」史帝夫被他的固執氣笑了，「你會嚇壞他們的。」

　　「但是我能做到。」他平靜地回答，順勢將一口漸漸變冷的牛奶粥塞進嘴裡。

　　史帝夫拿他沒辦法，只要他矢口否認，史帝夫不能逼他承認任何事。

　　「好吧，這件事算你說的有道理。」史帝夫聳著肩膀，看起來一派輕鬆。但是他不會上當，他瞇起眼睛看著史帝夫雙臂交疊壓在桌面，上身前傾對他發動下一波攻擊。「不過半小時前雖然是我起頭，但是你在我脖子後方留下的指痕，恐怕一時半會兒難以消失。」

　　那個吻被提起完全是意料之中，他現在知道親吻史帝夫的感覺有多好了，腦子一熱，就無法控制力氣在史帝夫皮膚上留下印記。但是他從嘴唇離開史帝夫雙唇那一刻起，至少想了七種答案應對，所以他不必思考就回道：「如果你更希望我揍你一頓，再有下次我就這麼幹。」甚至還丟了一記可能對史帝夫來說根本不構成威喝力的眼刀。

　　史帝夫不是認真地瞪了他一眼，看起來幾乎被他的頑固激怒，但也僅是幾乎。

　　金髮男人抿抿唇，長長地嘆了一口氣，露出一個比起失望更接近無奈的表情。

　　「這沒有用，巴奇，你知道我有多頑固，我可以跟你耗上一輩子。」他停下進食的動作，恨鐵不成鋼似地瞪向史帝夫，明明還有大半碗的牛奶粥，但是他已經沒有食欲了。應該說，他本來就不是很有食欲。要不是顧慮到史帝夫的感受，他甚至不會乖乖坐在餐桌前聽史帝夫嘮叼這些話。史帝夫不會沒有發現他的不耐煩，但是史帝夫一旦決定要做一件事，很少有人能夠阻止他。

　　他只好將視線投注在餐桌上的某一處，裝作沒聽見一樣任由史帝夫說下去。

　　「無論你怎麼推開我，希望我去找一個更好的人，那都沒有用。我從十二歲就意識到自己愛上你，如果能放棄，早在你加入一○七步兵團前、早在佩姬出現時就會放棄，可是我不能欺騙自己也欺騙別人。你可以一直這麼做，一直讓我明知你愛我，而且我也愛你，但是不讓我們有機會更進一步。反正我也不是第一次告白失敗，至少這次我還有機會完整說出來，而不是像十二歲那年一樣，在我準備告訴你的時候，你就奪門而出。」

　　十二歲這個時間點讓他怔了怔，隨即他又將隱約浮現在腦袋中的可笑念頭抹去。

　　想起什麼似地，史帝夫既懷念又傷感地笑了笑，「我知道當時我冒犯了你，也知道你不記得了。」

　　他眨了眨眼，摸不著頭緒地抬起頭望向史帝夫。因為他確實不記得史帝夫提到的這件事，無論是他慢慢拾回的記憶或是重返十三歲時，他完全沒有史帝夫愛慕他的概念。就連他知道史帝夫愛著以前的巴奇‧巴恩斯，也是因為史帝夫毫無理由就愛著他，他想像不出除去史帝夫對過往那個彷彿在每個人眼中閃閃發亮的棕髮男人抱持好感之外的理由了。

　　可能是他的表情太過疑惑，史帝夫連忙解釋，「不是因為你……之後發生的事，」史帝夫一直很難將那個疾行的火車事故訴之於口，雖然對他來說，掉下火車不是任何人的錯，就連九頭蛇操弄控制他，都不是誰的錯。他為此唯一感到憤怒的對象只有九頭蛇，從來就只有那些自以為是的瘋子集團才是他的目標。這些事他說過，史帝夫身邊的人也說過，但是都不能改變史帝夫為了眼睜睜看著他掉下去卻無力挽回的事實感到疼痛。

　　「那年夏天，我說不上來，但是你和平時不大一樣。」史帝夫不自覺地用手指捋過髮際，那是史帝夫的小習慣，感到尷尬或害羞時，史帝夫總會用這個小動作來掩飾不安。「你本來就挺會打架的，可是有一陣子，你是我見過最會痛揍那群小渾球的傢伙。而且也比我見過的所有時候還沉默。」頓了頓，史帝夫有些羞怯地望向他，「你保護我、訓練我，無時無刻激勵鼓舞我的信心，你是除了我母親之外，第一個用言語與行動肯定我的那個人。」陷入回憶的金髮男人湛藍色的雙眼中閃過一絲困惑，「就在我意識到比起那些漂亮女孩、你的一舉一動更吸引我，你看著我的眼神就像我是你唯一想要的……就像現在一樣──」

　　史帝夫停了下來，傻愣愣地張著嘴巴，雙眼移不開視線般注視著他。就像相隔七十年後，在他還是冬兵與美國隊長生死相摶且掉落面罩的那一瞬間，史帝夫也是用這種傻氣又惹人憐愛的表情怔怔地朝他喊了一聲巴奇。

　　雖然那時候他沒有承認，事實卻很好地證明了他無論如何都無法忘記史帝夫。

　　而現在這個總是能戳中他的軟肋的男人突然從對面座位跳起，大步大步走向他。餐桌並不大，史帝夫一伸手就將他的臉孔用雙手包覆在掌心，他略微抗拒卻抵不過史帝夫的堅持。

　　「喔，上帝啊……」史帝夫對著他喃喃自語，眼神專注認真到令他感到侷促不安。史帝夫用手指撫過他的眉毛與眼睛，用手指擦過他的嘴唇與佈滿鬍渣的下顎，「我該注意到的──是你，那個夏天，還有現在，都是你。」

　　他茫然地瞪大眼睛，不明白此刻一臉欣喜的金髮男人在說什麼。

　　不過內心深處有一道聲音正在嘲笑他把一切都搞砸了。

　　無論十三歲還是現在。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫完了,小小修改增加了一點  
> 希望能讓故事和人物更飽滿

9.

　　從一開始，史帝夫就發現巴奇不一樣。

　　他或許病痛纏身但人可不傻，巴奇是他最好的朋友，他們每天像兄弟一樣待在一起，分享巴奇對女孩評頭論足──不是不好那種──長篇大論，分享史帝夫在樹下畫圖、巴奇在一旁陪伴談笑的時光；雖不到同進同出，但也相差無幾，要他不發現巴奇的異狀實在太難。

　　不過史帝夫知道他還是巴奇，就算少了活發開朗的笑容、少了喋喋不休的笑語，但是巴奇望向史帝夫的眼神依舊溫和柔軟，巴奇提及雙親弟妹時依舊充滿驕傲與愛。所以史帝夫並不是很在意巴奇突如其來的變化，只要他是巴奇那就夠了。更何況巴奇變得更會打架，還願意教他在面對不公義的事時如何保護自己，誠實來說，比起過往巴奇處處維護他的日子，史帝夫更期待有能力保護別人的未來。

　　唯一令史帝夫感到困惑的是，巴奇看起來總像隨時會消失不見。巴奇灰藍色的眼睛中藏滿了史帝夫分辨不了的情感，他看著史帝夫的眼神就好像史帝夫是世界上最好的人、而他不得不放開手讓史帝夫走得更遠而感到悲傷。不得不說，這種想法讓史帝夫心跳不已、好幾個夜裡只要一想起巴奇的眼神就難以入睡。

　　史帝夫試過不那麼直接、婉轉地詢問巴奇怎麼一回事，巴奇什麼都不說，史帝夫只得尊重他的意志，什麼也不問。

　　但是，不問不代表什麼都不懂。

　　就算巴奇不說，史帝夫也能在那對漂亮的大眼睛裡讀懂愛。

　　不僅是親情朋友之間那種愛，史帝夫知道不是。

　　雖然史帝夫只有十二歲，貧困艱辛的生活環境足以令他對身邊周遭的感受提早領會。每當母親提及早逝的父親時，眼中散發的光彩也是他嚮往的一部份。所以史帝夫明白什麼是愛，明白當你愛著一個人的時候，看著對方的眼神蘊含了難以言語的深厚情感。

　　史帝夫不明白巴奇怎麼會喜歡他這種病殃殃、壞脾氣的瘦小子，但是史帝夫不想錯失這份幸運；這不是在說史帝夫從一開始就對那個漂亮聰明的棕髮男孩抱持綺思遐想，那對一個十二歲的男孩而言不啻是異想天開，更別提對象也是一個男孩。不過就算史帝夫從來沒想過，一旦開始去思考，思緒如同脫韁野馬，無論如何也停不下來了。

　　他開始在每一天的練習結束後帶著期盼去看巴奇濕漉漉的眼睛，他會不由自主瞥向巴奇上唇微微翹起的部份再慌張地移開視線；並肩齊行時，史帝夫好幾次心緒難平地想要去拉住巴奇垂放在身側的手。

　　初戀像一場感冒，無論幾歲總讓人患得患失，腦袋發熱。

　　事實上，史帝夫感覺自從意識到他似乎也喜歡巴奇之後，沒有一次在巴奇望向他時不臉紅。

　　史帝夫不明白巴奇是怎麼做到的？

　　巴奇望著他的模樣就像是要用雙眼將史帝夫刻在靈魂上一樣專注，但是巴奇什麼都不說，從來沒有。巴奇現在連拍拍史帝夫的肩膀都得猶豫片刻，以前那些不至於弄痛史帝夫的勾肩搭背更是完全消失。

　　史帝夫從來不算是有耐性的人，他只是長了一張──套巴奇以前的說法──看起來很和善很理智的臉孔。

　　而人在生病難過的時候，說話更是不經過腦袋。

　　史帝夫靠臥在床上看著巴奇為他削蘋果，用著史帝夫前所未見的俐落手法，將那顆蘋果削得漂亮又勻稱才遞到他面前。巴奇總是把所有最好的送到他面前，而史帝夫明白巴奇本身才是其中最好的那個。他喜歡巴奇的手，喜歡巴奇圓鼓鼓還帶著嬰兒肥的臉頰，他甚至喜歡巴奇跟以前不同、帶著淡淡憂慮的微笑。

　　好吧，如果巴奇不打算說出口，史帝夫不介意自己是先開口的那個。他們都是虔誠的教徒，沒有少聽過經典裡一再告戒的教義。但愛是不能選擇的，史帝夫不願在明知巴奇也喜歡他的情況下，任由這份美好的情感逝去。

　　哪怕就只有這麼一次，史帝夫希望巴奇能知道他的感覺。

　　──但是史帝夫沒有得到機會，巴奇奪門而出將他的話語扼死在胸口，史帝夫震驚到說不出話，只能怔怔地看著巴奇匆忙起身時翻倒的那把椅子，良久，他才慢慢爬下床將它扶起。那天夜裡，史帝夫病得更重，母親不得不請託同事幫忙值班徹夜照顧高熱不退的史帝夫，用巴恩斯夫人讓巴奇帶來的奶酪混入稀薄的玉米粥，好讓虛弱無力的史帝夫填填胃。

　　第二天巴奇沒有來找史帝夫，而莎拉不得不在第二天夜晚去上班為這個月的房租湊數。幸運的是史帝夫已經好轉許多，在得到母親的告別吻後，史帝夫獨自在床上輾轉難眠。或許是他太過莽撞冒犯到巴奇，也或許……巴奇並沒有那麼喜歡他。史帝夫很難停止這些想法，他預想到巴奇可能再也不想見他，再也不會有人跳著腳步爬上長廊盡頭那座生鏽的鐵架樓梯來找他了。

　　這不是一般的朋友吵架，史帝夫心知肚明。

　　史帝夫拉起被子，為了自己過於粗魯無禮而破碎的友誼哀悼。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　「但是第三天早上，你咧著嘴、一臉愉快地踏進我的房間。你坐在我的床沿告訴我，你生了一場病，好幾天的記憶都模模糊糊記不清楚。還要我快點好起來，才能一起上學──」史帝夫頓了頓，背脊直挺挺地坐在沙發上，像是一個正在向上級報告的士兵那樣嚴謹，正對著坐在另一張長條沙發上的他。「我本以為你只是不想再提，畢竟在以前的時代，男人喜歡男人並不容易。但是我後來發現你是真的完全不記得了，連你和我一起進行體能訓練內容也沒有記憶。」

　　史帝夫緩緩吐出一口氣，「你什麼都不記得，我卻沒有忘記──」

　　他知道史帝夫所指為何，同時他驚恐地意識到，是他改變了史帝夫的未來。如果不是他回到過去，在年幼的史帝夫心中留下一個印記、一個……傷痕，史帝夫不可能不愛上那個堪稱完美的佩姬‧卡特──

　　「是你，對吧。」在史帝夫對答案早已了然於心的視線下，他艱難地點頭。「我不明白，你為什麼會出現在那個時候？」

　　「我不知道。」就算想破腦袋他也確實沒有答案，他甚至連自己為什麼又回到新時代都沒有頭緒。

　　「好吧，自從在新時代清醒後，我注意到無法解釋的事情實在不勝枚舉；光是索爾來自阿斯嘉德、班納博士在體內有另一個室友，在我們那個時代看來都超乎想像了。」史帝夫聳著肩膀，「我只需要確定當時是你就行。」

　　「是的，是我的錯。」他得正視自己的錯誤，如果不是他插手，或許史帝夫根本不需要承受生離死別之痛，不需要在與紅骷髏的最後一戰選擇沉睡在冰封大地。「我本來希望能夠陪著你到最後，讓你有機會選擇更好的──」

　　「你還是不懂。」史帝夫打斷他，湛藍色的眼睛毫無疑惑地直視著他，「你一直以為我愛你，是因為我延續了以前愛著你的情感。是的，我一直都知道，巴奇，我沒有那麼遲鈍也沒那麼不解風情。」史帝夫挑了挑眉，看著他張了張口卻只能默默閉上的樣子似乎有些得意。「事實上，若不是因為你，我不會意識到我愛著巴奇‧巴恩斯。無論是那個笑起來眼中溢滿星光的布魯克林男孩或是此刻在我眼前頑固得讓人想揍你一頓的渾球，就只因為你是巴奇‧巴恩斯，所以我無法不愛上你。」

　　霎時間，那個小小的金髮男孩彷彿就在眼前，男孩紅著臉、眼中帶著他看不懂的含意的神色，與此刻坐在另一張沙發上的金髮男人的樣貌重疊在一起。

　　有那麼一時半會兒，他瞪大眼睛望著傾訴這麼一長串告白也毫不羞澀的金髮男人說不出話。

　　他本來以為，那個男孩是因為憤怒而漲紅了臉。因為那個男孩應該愛上的是迷人多情的巴奇‧巴恩斯，而不是一個被打碎又勉強拼湊起來的仿冒品。他從來沒想過，男孩當時激動得幾乎喘不上氣的模樣，是因為男孩意識到自己愛上他──

　　母親在床沿伴隨搖籃曲而來的柔聲細語悄悄浮現在他的腦海，或許……他不由自主看了神色認真肅穆的史帝夫一眼，心中燃起小小的期盼。或許，母親說的也是真的。無論他變成什麼樣子，在他們眼中，他永遠和他們認識的那個巴奇‧巴恩斯沒有分別。

　　「這算什麼……」最後他只能悄悄咕噥著抱怨，藉以掩飾他心底突如其來的羞赧，「新時代版本的似曾相識嗎？現代人早就不追崇這種老掉牙的片子了。」

　　「哇噢，我得說那個故事是挺羅曼帝克。」史帝夫無視他翻了一個白眼指出現在沒有人用『羅曼蒂克』這種老派說法的嘀咕，帶著微笑說：「但是我們不一樣，我們不會因為一個錢幣而分開，我們也不用在茫茫人海中尋找一抹記憶中的身影，再也不用了。」

　　看著史帝夫臉上真摯的笑容，不知怎地，他感覺有點想笑又有點難過。

　　理智上來說，他明白史帝夫的感受與堅持；情感上來說，他缺少足以轉換思緒的時間。那無關他愛著史帝夫，只關於他該怎麼踏出那一步。

　　而這些事沒有一蹴而就的捷徑。

　　但是他忍不住想要回答史帝夫，「那麼，你至少得送給我一個懷錶，蠢蛋。」

　　這次輪到他無視史帝夫咧開嘴說『懷錶也是老古董』的笑聲，轉頭望向窗外湛藍寬廣的天空，久久移不開視線。

 

 

尾聲

 

　　不知道什麼人說過：「一個美好的日子，取決於你和什麼人一起渡過以及怎麼渡過。」

 

　　關於那段『似曾相識』事件過後兩星期，史帝夫不敢奢望巴奇馬上偋棄成見，進展迅速到山姆或克林特苦著臉要他們停止墨鏡耗損量過大行為的程度，那太不切實際了。不是說史帝夫不想，不過經過這麼多年的磨練與隱忍，史帝夫不再是那個被衝動支配的十二歲男孩。誤會不再的現況下，史帝夫可以很有耐性地等待巴奇調適心態。他不希望自己追得太緊，他希望讓巴奇自己決定他何時能夠靠近，可以靠多近。

　　相較先前巴奇堅持他們只是朋友、連待在同一個客廳都得各自盤踞一隅、拉開生物距離的詭異場景來說，現在已經好上太多了。

　　巴奇抓著上次看到一半的【近代武器發展史】坐在他喜歡的沙發上，他沒有伸長腿躺在沙發向陽那側沉浸於書本中；這次他分享了他另一半的沙發，用一種史帝夫差點聽漏涵意的方式，一邊低著頭看書、一邊不經意般說道：「你知道的，這個沙發位置的光線更好。」

　　當時史帝夫專注在素描簿上，手中鉛筆沒有停擺地應了一聲，隔了兩秒他的思考能力才跟上巴奇。抬起頭看著那個視線沒有離開書本，卻不知在何時挪出一個沙發空位的棕髮男人。

　　史帝夫得到了機會，而他向來很懂得把握。

　　沒有外星人進攻地球，沒有企圖征服世界的邪惡組織出來搗亂，巴奇靠在史帝夫身邊閱讀自己感興趣的書；肌膚的溫度與心跳平穩的脈動透過兩人接觸的地方傳遞過來，巴奇似乎不以為意，仍舊一頁翻過一頁沒有移動身體。

　　窗外吹進來的風帶著夏季特有的氣味，柏油路面被烤熱的瀝青味混雜著不知道從哪裡飄散而來的藍莓派香氣；街道上車聲鼎沸，在他們居住的樓層聽起來變成小小的白噪音。

　　看著手指鬆開書冊，將重量完全托付在他肩上，微微張嘴睡著的棕髮男人。

　　史帝夫微笑著從上方角度開始描繪藏在凌亂脈絡中的髮旋，描繪著男人攤放在腿邊的指尖與手背關結。他可以就這樣畫上一整天，樂此不疲。就像他們還是孩子時，比起身體健康的玩伴們邀約巴奇去進行各式各樣的球類遊戲，巴奇更願意把時間花在史帝夫身邊看他畫畫、陪他聊天。有時巴奇說累了，也像現在這樣靠在史帝夫身邊睡著，有時擰著眉囈語，有時張著嘴像孩子一樣傻氣地打呼嚕。

　　再過幾小時太陽就要下山了，一個平淡無奇的一天即將隨著夜幕低垂而結束。

　　對史帝夫來說，無論過去或現在，只要有巴奇和他一起歡笑、一起面對生活，每一天都是美好的日子。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 Fin


End file.
